


Of Birthdays and Misunderstandings

by seokminsun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, alternative universe, background and cameo appearances by some of the seventeen members, jihoon gives advice, mingyu's in love with wonwoo, not all members are included sorry my babies, seungkwan is a good best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminsun/pseuds/seokminsun
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo are roommates in college, and it happens to be Mingyu's birthday. When Seungkwan gives him a ridiculous t-shirt, it creates all kinds of problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a month since I watched one of Seventeen's mvs and now I'm obsessed. Mingyu quickly took his place as my bias and it wasn't long until I started shipping Meanie. One fine day the idea just came to me and I wrote right away. My meanie feels *touches heart and sigh*. This time, I want to dedicate this story to myself to cry over because I don't live in the US and won't go to college. Thanks to Alexander for introducing me to Seventeen.

Mingyu is happy about his birthday this year. He really is. His family is the kind of people who take every opportunity to celebrate, even if that opportunity was when Mingyu first got a girlfriend back in 2nd grade. That should be celebrated with cake and sparkling soda, his parents thought, so he's used to feeling excited about every little thing.

He's always excited about the one day of the year when it's his just day and the only thing he's expected to do is to enjoy all the attention and presents, but this year might be an exception. When you have been studying late for an exam a few days ahead that you know is gonna be hellish, and someone decides to call you seven in the morning, two hours before your class begins, you might not feel too happy. Mingyu groans and weighs the cons and pros to answer. Eventually, after five signals, curiosity gets the better of him and he reaches for his phone on the nightstand, still trying to wake up. He flips it open and puts it to his ear.

"Hello?" He says with a raspy voice.

" _Happy birthday to youuuuu!_ " Seungkwan nearly yells into the phone, making Mingyu put some distance between his phone and ear. He misses half of his song while repositioning his phone. " _...birthday to youuuuu!_ "

Mingyu laughs and rolls over. "Thanks, boo."

Seungkwan makes an irritated noise in the back of his throat. " _Can you please stop saying that?_ "

"But it's so funny! You're my boo, Boo Seungkwan," he continues to giggle.

" _Ughh, you're so lame,_ " Seungkwan groans before sounding interested. " _Is Wonwoo up yet? Has he baked you a cake or what?_ "

Mingyu looks to his left, where he can see a lump covered with blankets on the bed, a steady and slow breathing the only thing heard. "He's still sleeping," he guesses.

" _Hmm,_ " his friend responds, sounding thoughtful. " _He really should bake you a cake. You threw him a surprise party for him this year, he could at least do_ something _._ "

Mingyu rolls his eyes, knowing before that this would happen. "Let it go, Kwan. You know how bad he is with birthdays."

Just as Seungkwan is about to protest, Mingyu hushes him. "Maybe I should wake him up. He's got that English Linguistics exam today."

" _Good idea. Please take a really ugly picture of him while he's sleeping? I need it for leverage._ " His voice turns evil at the end, and Mingyu could practically hear the smirk on his face. Mingyu shudders.

For someone so cute and innocent-looking, his best friend sure can be involved in a full-on blackmail war. The war had been going on for as long as Seungkwan and Wonwoo had known each other, meaning the start of the last semester. Mingyu didn't know how it happened, one moment his best friend and new roommate was laughing and drinking beer, seemingly to connect okay, the next Seungkwan took a nasty picture of Wonwoo when he was drooling on the sofa pillow and posted it to his Instagram, tagging Wonwoo. Mingyu doesn't know why Seungkwan even took the photo or posted it, but he can imagine that it started out as a harmless joke, a joke Wonwoo wouldn't go along with. It was a game by now, that both parties loved playing.

Since that incident, Mingyu had been asked to help both sides with taking ugly pictures and even though he wouldn't take sides, they both still asked him.

"Sure, bye." He lies and hangs up. He gets up from his bed, already missing the warmth of his cover when he tip-toes to the side of Wonwoo's bed. Just then, Wonwoo turns in his bed and Mingyu finds staring at a sleeping, half-naked Jeon Wonwoo.

It's not just the fact that his roommate is half naked on his upper body, even though it's plenty of reason to stare, it's his sleeping face Mingyu can't take his eyes off. He looks so relaxed, his eyelashes dark against his cheek and his mouth curved upwards in a gentle curve that he doesn't often have when he's awake.

When Mingyu notices he's staring, he collects himself before shaking the other gently awake. Wonwoo doesn't open his eyes immediately, but when he do after a minute or two, they're unfocused as they train on Mingyu's face. He studies his face before shutting his eyes once again and rolls over on his stomach.

"What?" His voice is groggy and in Mingyu's opinion, adorable. "Go away."

"It's ten past seven, hyung. Don't you have an exam today?" At this, Wonwoo starts to swear under his breath. He stays in bed just a moment before he getting up, looking in his wardrobe for something to wear. Wonwoo throws on a clean pair of jeans and a gray jumper with a little bit of mustard on them.

When it looks that Wonwoo deems himself ready for the day, round glasses on his nose and arms full of textbooks and his laptop, he turns to Mingyu with slightly wider eyes than before. "It's your birthday today."

"Yep," Mingyu replies and stretches on the bed that he claimed as his when Wonwoo left. Said man groans.

"I'm sorry," he says with a guilty expression.

Mingyu hugs the pillow and looks at Wonwoo with one eye cracked open. "What for?"

Wonwoo scratches his head. "I thought I would wake you up with cake in bed before going to class." He explains grumpily, not letting Mingyu say anything. "The cake took time, and I couldn't go to bed before it was finished and now I overslept."

"You made a cake for me?" Mingyu asks, sitting up with a frown.

"Well, yes," Wonwoo responds. "What?" He asks when he sees the bewildered look on Mingyu's face.

"It's just ... You're terrible with birthdays, hyung. You forgot Jihoon hyung's birthday, and Junhui hyung's, and Soonyoung hyung's..." he says, counting on his fingers the evidence of Wonwoo's forgetness.

Wonwoo catches his hand. "I get it. I'm bad at birthdays, but I thought I should make an effort because..." He stops abruptly, looking slightly panicked. Mingyu looks confused at him. "...because you're my roommate," Wonwoo finishes lamely.

He looks down at their hands that somehow got intertwined, and quickly lets go. Mingyu barely manages to hide his disappointment.

"I've got to go. Can we eat the cake when we both are home?" Wonwoo says, and Mingyu nods, warmth pooling in his stomach at the thought of the two of them being alone. "You can invite Seungkwan if you want. Since all the other guys are going to that party tonight." At that, the warm feeling disappears. Doesn't he like to be alone with me? Mingyu thinks before he stops with that silly train of thoughts. _Of course, he thinks that I want to see my best friend on my birthday._

Wonwoo looks to Mingyu, brows furrowed. He looks so worried, Mingyu notices. "Is that okay?"

Mingyu quickly wipes off whatever expression he's wearing and puts on a smiling one. "Of course, thank you hyung!"

Wonwoo looks at him before nodding a goodbye. He leaves with a wave. It's quiet in the small room they share, and Mingyu just lingers a second on the bed, smelling the pillow that smells like Wonwoo (vanilla with a dash of rain, he casually remarks), before getting up to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He'll get dressed later, he decides. On his way, he bumps into Minghao, and they share a hug. After Minghao congratulates him he continues to his room that he shares with Junhui, and Mingyu opens the fridge.

Inside, there's a red cake. He pulls out the cake and put it on the table, the warmth back in his stomach again. He smiles as he reads the text on the cake out loud, "Happy 20th birthday, Mingyu". He fetches his phone from his room and calls Seungkwan. He picks up after the second ring.

"Mingyu?"

There's a smile in his voice. "He made a cake."

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan looks down at the cake, licking his lips. "It looks so good!"

Mingyu nodded and chewed on his lips. "I've been starving myself all day just to get as much of it down."

They're sitting around Mingyu's and Wonwoo's dining table, resting after half an hour of putting up birthday decorations and setting the table. The four other men that Mingyu's sharing a dorm with, left for the party an hour prior with apologizes and congratulations, and now the only person missing in the celebration was Wonwoo.

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at him. "You do know that that doesn't work, right?" When Mingyu frowns, he continues. "If you eat you'll expand your stomach much more than if you don't eat and that way you can eat more."

Sometimes Mingyu forgets that his best friend is a biology major and that he always should go to him about these things. "Ahh," he groans, already grieving that last piece of cake that won't go down.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. " _Aanyways... _" He says, dragging the a. Mingyu looks at him with puppy eyes, aware of the present that have been sitting on the table since he got there. "Okay okay," He laughs and pushes the messy-wrapped present forward.__

Mingyu takes it and quickly opens it, curious of what's inside. He lifts up an obnoxiously yellow t-shirt, and seeing letters sprawled across, unfolds it. He stares at the shirt, breath stuck in his throat as Seungkwan laughs hysterically.

"Ugly crushing ... On my ... Roommate," he manages to say between his laugh. Mingyu's face flushes, still eyeing the t-shirt with the three different boxes with the text ' _single_ ', ' _taken_ ' and ' _ugly crushing on my roommate_ ' where the third box is checked.

Even though Mingyu is embarrassed, he still finds the shirt funny and he soon joins Seungkwan's laughter, showing his canine teeth.

"You should get one yourself," Mingyu's says, still laughing, and Seungkwan blushes. Mingyu wants to keep pushing about his best friend's feelings for his roommate and their current we-are-not-dating-but-kissing-and-acting-like-a-couple situation but decides to let it go when Seungkwan shakes his head. Mingyu switches topics.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asks.

Seungkwan nods frantically, looking almost a little too proud of himself. "There's this site where you can make t-shirts with your own texts, and all that I had to do was some creative thinking and punch in my credit card number."

Mingyu grins. "That's awesome, dude."

"I know, dude!" They chuckle together.

"Thanks, Kwan. It's really funny."

Seungkwan waves it off and instead pinches his cheeks. "Anything for you, cutie pie."

Mingyu looks at his t-shirt. "I should probably put this away before Wonwoo comes home." Just then, the apartment door opens and the two friends look at each other with wide eyes.

"Hide it!" Seungkwan screeches, flaying his arms.

"Where?!" Mingyu can hear Wonwoo's steps in the hallway and looks around.

"I don't know, maybe in the laundry bin?" Seungkwan half whispers, half shouts.

"Good idea!" Mingyu says as he dashes to the toilet that is positioned on the other end of the dorm from the hallway, throwing the shirt in the bin. He puts on a calm face as he walks back and enters the kitchen where Wonwoo and Seungkwan are staring each other down.

"Come on guys, let it go." He claps his hands in front of Wonwoo's face and he breaks the eye staring contest to look at Mingyu. Wonwoo directs a smile to Mingyu.

"Happy birthday, roommate. Even though you always bother me when I'm trying to read or study and always eats all our ice cream, I couldn't wish for a better roommate." Wonwoo says, then lower his voice. "No one else could cook so good as you."

Mingyu laughs and pushes him away in mock-hurt. "Thank you for the cake, Wonwoo hyung. It looks delicious."

Wonwoo smiles sheepishly. "I know you're favorite color is red."

Seungkwan, that has been surprisingly quiet the whole time, now drags the two men to the table because "that cake gotta be in my stomach ASAP". They sit, and Seungkwan pats Mingyu's shoulders as he clears his voice. "Hyung, I'm so happy that we're best friends and I'm really happy that our mothers hung out when we were little because otherwise, we wouldn't be here today. Even though we got separated because of the ... Hmm.... The incident, I'm still happy that we both have great roommates and still hang out."

Mingyu looks at him with a smile. "I'm really happy too because of you, Kwan." They share a heartwarming smile before diving into the cake, everyone's stomachs growling at the sight. They enjoy it under silence, only speaking when Seungkwan moans way too seductively for a cake or Mingyu almost choke because he had taken too much of a bite.

"I still haven't gotten to know the details of 'the incident'. The school board didn't tell me much. Care to tell me?" Wonwoo breaks the silence.

Mingyu and Seungkwan look at each other warily before Mingyu talks. "We just wanted to have a little fun after Seungkwan passed his first biology exam, so we celebrated with fireworks, but apparently fireworks isn't allowed on the campus. We had also been loud late at night talking and playing music and other small things, so they decided to split us. That's how I ended up with you, Wonwoo hyung, and Seungkwan with Hansol."

Wonwoo shakes his head, amused but not surprised. Seeing his smile makes Mingyu's stomach flip. "Figured it was something stupid, with the two of you involved."

"Hey!" Seungkwan hit him over his head while Mingyu laughs.

"That's hyung to you!" Wonwoo answers, trying to get hold of Seungkwan's collar. Mingyu looks at his friends and smiles. Even though he from the beginning of the semester wanted to be roommates with his childhood friend, Mingyu knows the turn of events were not bad. He now gets to still have Seungkwan as his best friend and Wonwoo as his roommate ( _who's probably straight and won't reciprocate your feelings_ , a small, sad voice adds in his head). It's not bad at all.

 

* * *

 

It's almost midnight and Mingyu is finally done with studying for the exam, so he decides to go to bed. He walks from his room to the kitchen, where a mess of dishes that is the evidence of his birthday party is still there. He continues to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he sees Wonwoo sorting through one of the laundry bins. Mingyu suddenly remembers that he's on laundry duty when he's putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"What are you doing? It's my day." He leans back against the sink, a frown on his face.

"I thought, since it's your birthday, you should get a day off the laundry duty." Wonwoo turns to him and smiles a half-smile, to which Mingyu responds with a smile of his own. They hold eye contact for a moment longer than necessary before Wonwoo goes back to putting dirty clothes in the washing machine.

Mingyu continues to brush his teeth while humming, unaware of Wonwoo suddenly freezing. It's when he's done he notices Wonwoo's tense shoulders. "What?"

Wonwoo turns to him, a bright yellow shirt in hand and his eyes a little wide. "What's this?"

Mingyu recognizes the shirt but before he realizes what's he's about to say, he says "Seungkwan gave it to me today." Then, a thought appears and he stops breathing. Oh god, he thinks, did I just...

When Wonwoo looks at the shirt once again, it happens in slow motion. _He'll know_ , Mingyu thinks, panicked but frozen in his step. He sees the exact moment when complete realization washes over Wonwoo's face, and Mingyu closes his eyes, wishing that he'll disappear into the wall. Unfortunately, he doesn't. He hears a voice coughing, and he opens eyes to see Wonwoo standing up, facing him. It looks like he's struggling with his words.

"You... Like me?" He asks, and color floods up to Mingyu's face. He looks at Wonwoo's quite shocked facial expression and a thousand thoughts come rushing at once. _He's disgusted, he must be, no he's not, you know Wonwoo he wouldn't, but he thinks it's weird, he won't feel comfortable with me anymore, it's all ruined-_

Mingyu has always admired the people in movies that after they confessed, they look the love interest in the eye and waits for them to answer, bracing themselves for whatever answer they'll get. The only problem is that Mingyu isn't like those people and he knows it. Instead of answering Wonwoo's question, or look him in the eye, or even say anything, he runs. Like a coward. He runs to the door and grabs his keys on the way out. He opens the door and ignores Wonwoo's calls, and then he's running. He's running out from their dorm and without thinking, he's heading for Seungkwan's dorm at the other end of the campus.

When he reaches Seungkwan's door, he knocks frantically and attracts attention from the few people in the corridor, staring at him like he's out of his mind for knocking on someone else's door at midnight. Maybe he is. He doesn't care right now, he's occupied with trying to focus on taking deep breaths and hold back the tears that burn behind his eyelids.

Seungkwan opens the door moments later, dressed in only a t-shirt and underwear and with his hair ruffled. He looks at Mingyu with bleary eyes, taking in his appearance. It seems like he wakes up by the sight because he says in a worried tone, "What's wrong Gyu?" Mingyu lets go of the tears, letting them spill down his cheeks and Seungkwan's t-shirt when he presses his best friend close. He combs through his black hair and shushes him. He ignores all the stares and drags in Mingyu into his room. Mingyu can see Hansol's sleeping form on the opposite bed, so he's trying to be as quiet as possible when he goes to sit on Seungkwan's bed. Said man wraps his arms around him and lets him cry while saying comforting words and rubbing circles on his back.

It's when Mingyu finally has calmed down that Seungkwan tries to ask what happened. But, before Mingyu can answer, there's a knock on the door. Seungkwan looks to the door, brows furrowed, before looking to Mingyu.

"It's probably Wonwoo." He whispers, biting his lips.

"Does this-" Seungkwan gestures at Mingyu's tears. "-have anything to do with him?"

Mingyu nods but still frowns. "It's all my fault, so please don't be rude."

"Seungkwan!" Wonwoo's voice comes from outside and Seungkwan gets up.

"What am I going to say?" He whispers back.

If he says that Mingyu is not there, Wonwoo will be worried, but Mingyu can't look him in the eye. "Say that I'm here but I want to be alone. Tell him not to worry."

Mingyu hides in a closet on Seungkwan's side of the room, ironically enough. He can hear Seungkwan and Wonwoo talking.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, but-" Mingyu hears shuffles and Seungkwan's "no" and he can imagine Wonwoo trying to make his way in. "Wonwoo, he wants to be alone right now."

"But-" Wonwoo says, but this time Seungkwan interrupts him.

"Look here Won, I have no frickin' clue what's going on between you two because last I checked, you were fine, but now Mingyu's upset and wants to be alone and as his best friend it's my duty to protect him. I'm sorry, but you have to leave." Seungkwan sounds apologetic. "I'll update you about Mingyu, yeah?"

It's quiet. Then, "yeah".

Wonwoo leaves and Mingyu breathes out. His heart beat frantically when he thinks that Wonwoo went after him. There's a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he knows it's because he's being stupid. _Right?_ He thinks. _I'm pushing away the one person I don't want to push away._ Mingyu thinks of going back to their suite dorm and apologizes for his behavior, but then he thinks of facing Wonwoo and having to admit that he's a tiny bit in love with him, and thinks better of it.

He knows Wonwoo's not homophobic or anything of the sort, it's just that Mingyu doesn't want their relationship to change. All those late night talks, their movie dinners and them sharing a bed when they were both too drunk to detach themselves from each other, maybe it all would change. Mingyu hadn't had any friends other than Seungkwan through his childhood, so he wasn't an expert on what was okay or not.

"You can come out now, Gyu." Seungkwan calls and Mingyu tip-toes from the closet to the bed again. Seungkwan envelops him in a hug and they lie down on the bed together, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, what happened?" Seungkwan's voice is soft.

Mingyu exhales. "He found the t-shirt."

There's a small gasp. "Oh, no. What did you say?"

"I ran," Mingyu mumbles.

"You ran? Aish, you fucker!" Seungkwan slaps his head.

"Why're you being so mean?" He pouts. "You're meant to support me."

"I'm like, seventy percent sure that he likes you too," Seungkwan explains, still a little angry. "If you didn't run away, maybe he would have confessed to you!"

"I don't think so," Mingyu grumbles. "Wait, seventy percent? No, that can't be true."

"Uh, yes dude it can? I thought about it today when we ate that cake. Wonwoo's always got those dead eyes, right, but when he's with you his eyes are much more alive and alert. It's quite scary, to be honest," Seungkwan explains, scanning Mingyu's face for a reaction. Mingyu can feel a blush climbing up his neck. He's still doubtful, though.

"So what?"

"Sooo, there's plenty other things too. For example, he's always more talkative when you're around. His eyes follow you pretty much everywhere. He always rests his head on your shoulder and nobody else's, hell, he even doesn't like to touch anyone. He remembers your birthday, only yours, not any of his other dormmates-"

Mingyu interrupts. "But that's because we're roommates."

Seungkwan looks thoughtful. "I don't think that's it."

After that, it's quiet. Mingyu's confused and is occupied with thinking, and Seungkwan is studying his expressions. He decides to break the silence.

"Let's sleep, maybe it'll all make more sense tomorrow. You can borrow a shirt from me, and we can share a bed. Just like old days."

Mingyu thinks how lucky he is to have Boo Seungkwan as his friend. He smiles, a smile full of love but also sadness. "Just like old days."

 

* * *

 

The following day Mingyu walks back to his dorm at seven forty am, after Wonwoo's gone to class and before Mingyu's got Advanced Mass Media for his Broadcasting major. He's sure that Wonwoo has left, so therefore he's calmed while walking back. He enjoys the calm wind and looking at the flowers blossoming, spring making its way back early this year. He enjoys the ten minutes walk as he mentally prepares for Jihoon's question. Mingyu has recognized everyone's schedule after half a year living with them, and he knows Jihoon won't go to class before ten today. Jihoon is usually pretty chill but he probably will make sure Mingyu's okay, and that requires asking him a bunch of things.

When he opens the door, he hears Jihoon's voice. "Who's there?"

"Mingyu." He answers, taking off his shoes. He walks into the shared kitchen where he finds Jihoon sitting around the table, with textbooks and a laptop flipped open in front of him. They're three empty coffee mugs scattered around him, so Mingyu figures it's stressful with the Musical Production class right now. Jihoon frowns when he looks up but it eases into a smile.

"Hi." He says. Mingyu takes a place opposite him. "How's it going?"

Mingyu shrugs. "It's fine, I guess."

Jihoon arch an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you sleep here last night? Did something happen with you and Wonwoo?"

Mingyu exhales, suddenly very tired. "Yes."

Jihoon types something on his computer while saying, "Did he found out about your crush?"

Mingyu's surprised, to say the least, and so he chokes on air. When he finally can breathe again, he looks at Jihoon. "W-what?"

He rolls his eyes. "Please. You're so obvious, I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out."

"Well, he kind of did."

"What? How?" Now it's Jihoon's turn to be surprised.

"Seungkwan made this stupid shirt and he found it."

"Oh. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Soon, because I can't be at Seungkwan's forever. I'll probably come back when I've grown the balls to face Wonwoo."

"Okay. Take care."

"Mmm," Mingyu says and tugs at his sleeve, feeling a little shy but determined to continue. "But Jihoon hyung, it's not just a crush. It's ... More."

Jihoon's eyes soften. "It's gonna be okay, Mingyu. I'm sure that Wonwoo's okay with it, he's a cool dude, but if he isn't, we got your back." He pats Mingyu's shoulder awkwardly and Mingyu smiles.

"Thank you."

Jihoon returns his gaze to his studies, seemingly done with conversing. Mingyu leaves him to it and goes to his room. He looks around, from Wonwoo's neat bed to his favorite book on the nightstand where it always stands. Then he looks at his own messy bed and the unorganized desk. He feels an aching hole in his chest at seeing their room.

To distract himself, he collects his textbooks, laptop, and some clothes. He lingers a second, taking one last look at the room, before walking out. He gets to the kitchen, grabs a chocolate bar from the fridge and then waves goodbye to Jihoon, who's engrossed in his work.

On his way to Seungkwan's and Hansol's room, he walks by the library, hoping to find a specific book with more information about mass media's effect on the society. He forgets it's Wonwoo's favorite place, and that's why he's startled when he sees a familiar figure through the glass door, nose deep in a book and an unhappy curve to his mouth. Mingyu looks at him, admiring his features and letting his heart flutter for a moment before looking away. He decides to come back later and walks away with his shoulders slumped.

When he gets to the dorm, he kicks off his shoes and notices that neither Seungkwan nor Hansol is there yet. They're probably off on a date-that-isn't-officially-a-date-so-they-are-not-dating or something. He sits on the bed, pulling out his phone to check his messengers. There are five new text messengers.

 **Kwon Soonyoung 00:32**  
where r u? we just gpt home and won said u left??

 **Kwon Soonyoung 07:01**  
hey gyu. i didn't get much information from wonwoo before he left to class, but he said you're safe. i hope you're okay. please text me?

 **Lee Jihoon 07:56**  
I'll talk to the guys later and tell them not to bother you. Unfortunately, I think they already have.

 **Wen Junhui 07:58**  
Text me if you need anything, I'll come right away.

 **Xu Minghao 08:12**  
Where are you?? When are you coming back? Because you're gone, something must have happened and it probably ruined your birthday. Maybe we all can celebrate your birthday again when you come back, to replace the bad memories? Be safe. Xoxo, Minghao

Mingyu's heart melts when he reads his dormmates' messengers. He's happy that they care about him, but also angry at himself for worrying them. He types out short replies to everyone and then gets ready for class. Luckily, he and Wonwoo doesn't share any classes today. He thinks they won't have to cross paths before the Math 101 class they share. It's three days until that, and Mingyu breathes out. Maybe in that time he'll be able to sort his shit through.

 

* * *

 

Just because fate likes to torture him, he happens to bump into the man he's planned to avoid, a special Jeon Wonwoo. It's in the afternoon two days since he saw Wonwoo in the library and Mingyu has finally dragged himself to the library to study, and he's pulling out a book from the shelf when he spots Wonwoo at the other side. Quickly, he puts the book back and stops breathing, hoping that Wonwoo didn't notice him.

"Mingyu?" Just his luck, Mingyu thinks bitterly when Wonwoo steps around the corner. His eyes are wide and he's staring at Mingyu, eyes taking in the messy hair and the bags under his eyes. He grabs his sleeve before Mingyu even can think of run, and says, "Don't go."

Mingyu's frozen in his step and Wonwoo takes this opportunity to step closer to him. "Please don't go."

Mingyu only nods, mesmerized by the other's dark eyes that look so pained.

"You're staying at Seungkwan's, right?" Mingyu nods and Wonwoo continues. "Is he feeding you alright? You look skinny."

Mingyu manages a small smile. "I'm fine."

Even though he looks disapprovingly at him, Wonwoo doesn't protest. They stare at each other, silence both suffocating and relieving. Mingyu doesn't want to hear Wonwoo's 'I don't like you that way' or his 'We can still be friends', but at the same time, the silence is unbearable. He decides to break it.

He clears his throat. "I'm sorry I ran."

Wonwoo looks up at him under his black fringe, eyes now angry. "Why did you run, anyway? Do you know how worried I was?"

Mingyu's stunned, not able to get a single syllable out of his stupid, stupid mouth. Wonwoo continues.

"Seungkwan just said you were okay, not giving me a chance to talk to you, check if you're okay. I've been fretting over you the four last days, worried over how you feel." Wonwoo sounds angry, but also hurt. Mingyu doesn't know what to say, so he settles for the truth.

"I was scared." He whispers, making Wonwoo lean in to hear what he's saying. "Scared that you'll look at me differently, act and treat me different, scared that what we had was gone."

Wonwoo looks at him for a long time. "Do you really think that?" Mingyu nods. "You idiot."

Mingyu scrunches up his nose. "What did I do now?"

"Of course nothing will be different. You're still you and I'm still me, and this won't put any weirdness or whatever you think on our relationship."

Mingyu's confused. "Won't it be weird knowing that I ... Uh ... Like you in that way?" He clears his throat again, feeling awkward.

"Not if you know that I feel the same way about you," Wonwoo deadpans. He says it so casually that Mingyu doesn't realize what he said until a few moments later. Then, his mouth falls open and his eyes pop out from his eyes, like in those cartoons Seungkwan and he used to watch when they were little.

"Wait-what?" Mingyu asks, thinking that he misheard. "What did you say?"

"I said, not if you know that I feel the same way about you," Wonwoo clarifies. It's only now that Mingyu notices that Wonwoo's rocking on his heels, the only thing giving away his nerves. Is this really happening? Mingyu thinks.

"You ... Like me?" He uses Wonwoo's words from four nights ago without noticing. Wonwoo nods. "But... How? When? Why?"

Wonwoo shrugs. "Third week into living with you, and because you're cute." He says all these like facts, and it makes Mingyu's stomach go wild and his face to flush.

Mingyu's still suspicious, though. He doesn't want to let hope take hold of his heart, not until he knows for sure that this is real. "How do I know you're not pranking me?"

Wonwoo raises one eyebrow, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "Do you need evidence?"

Mingyu nods, not expecting Wonwoo to lean in and clash their lips together. Wonwoo's lips are soft but chapped, and he smells like mint candy, Wonwoo's favorite. Mingyu places a hand at the nape of his neck and deepens the kiss. Their lips move in perfect synchronization and Mingyu can feel something burst in his chest. It's warm and content in one. It feels like happiness.

He didn't know how much he had wanted, no, _needed_ to kiss Wonwoo before now, and he thinks he could never go back to this not-kissing-Wonwoo state. He feels drunk on the taste, and it seems like Wonwoo feels the same because they don't break apart until their lungs are running out of oxygen. Then, they rest their foreheads against each other in that cheesy, romantic movie way that Mingyu loves and Wonwoo hates. Mingyu's sure Wonwoo doesn't hate it right now.

Mingyu smiles. "Seungkwan was right."

"Huh?" Wonwoo asks, dazed.

"He said there was a seventy percent chance of you liking me. I guess he was right about those seventy percent."

Wonwoo laughs against his lips. "More like, a hundred percent chance of me liking you." They share a smile and a kiss before Mingyu's phone vibrates. He ignores it at first, enjoying the this feeling of Wonwoo's lips against his, but it vibrates a second time, a third, a fourth and then Mingyu's fishing it out of his pocket because he's annoyed and just wants to make out with this perfect human being in front of him. However, he smiles when he reads the texts, making Wonwoo look at his phone, him too smiling. Mingyu replies, heart light and head high.

 **Boo Seungkwan 17:42**  
I WAS JUST WALKING BY THE LIBRARY AND WHAT DO I SEE WHEN I WALK BY?? YOU AND JEON FUCKING WONWOO MAKING OUT AGAINST A BOOKSHELF ?!?!?!

 **Boo Seungkwan 17:42**  
ANSWER ME U LITTLE SHIT WHAT'S GOING ON

 **Boo Seungkwan 17:44**  
Ohhmyygoddd I'm so proud of my smol babies *wipes tear*

 **Boo Seungkwan 17:44**  
But srsly you need to tell me e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.ng, like how do you feel about having your tongue down wonwoo's throat you punk

 **Kim Mingyu 17:45**  
I've never been better.


End file.
